Wanna Bet?
by Halfbloodprincess1212
Summary: This is a fictional story about a bet that sparks a romance between two unlikely people.
1. Chapter 1

**Just FYI: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters-That all belongs to JK Rowling!**

 _She brushed the spine in reverence, as if it were the holy grail. Books were all like that for her—the written knowledge that was past down from wiser men and women…well at least most of them. Lockhart never counted for much, especially now that he lost all of his memories. She began to hum softly to herself right before she reached the book she had been searching for._

After promptly retrieving it, she set it down onto one of the library desks. She took a seat and quickly began to read the book's contents. That's where she had planted herself from day one of year seven at Hogwarts. It wasn't unusual to find her there amongst her treasured books. It was on one of those regular nights that the most unusual thing occurred. He walked in.

I watched as he glided into the library. He usually stuck to the common room for prefects. I may be a prefect myself, but it seems like he makes an effort not to cross my path. I had multiple theories on why he did this, maybe it was because he still viewed me as a mudblood; or maybe it was that he hated that he was on the losing side; or maybe it was out of shame that he picked he who must not be named side. It didn't really matter, I was fine without running into him and truthfully, I didn't understand what Professor McGongall was thinking! If I was talking to Ron, he would agree. Harry and Ginny are off on their honeymoon. Ron and I dated for a short period of time before he ended up leaving me for Lavender. That was only two weeks ago and apparently they are having the time of their lives in Egypt visiting his brother. In truth, it he cracked my heart more than he broke it. I knew in my heart I wanted something more passionate. I had a brief crush on Fred, but then the war took him and there would be no rekindling that. I felt a tear fall as I remembered Fred and how George was handling it all. He barely left the joke shop, much to his parents dismay. I know that Fluer and Angelina were helping him, attempting to lift his spirits since his passing. I do know that we would all miss him very much.

I lifted my eyes from my book and found a pair of grey ones looking in my direction. I froze on the spot, gripping to my book as a life preserver. I felt feverish and I hated it. He made me feel like that in my earlier years, before he became a deatheater. A small shiver went down my spine in a frustratingly pleasant way. For a moment, I thought I noticed a smirk form on his face. He walked towards my table and sat down like it was the most natural thing to do. As if he had done that all of his life. "Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I noticed you that you couldn't keep your eyes off of me and I just wanted to know is it my good looks that made you drool?" His eyes were full of mischief.

"Nothing. I noticed you never went into the library before now." I put my head back into the book, hoping the hint would be caught. It wasn't.

"I actually have been in the library, you just never noticed. And should I even talk about how you noticed that I was here when you were? I am touched Granger." Then Malfoy did something insane. He gave me a real smile. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Malfoy, I don't have time for these games." I kept my head buried in the book until a pale hand reached over and gently pushed the book on the table."I am not play games. I will be honest, I just want to be your friend…Hermione…"

I gasped. He used my first name. "I don't understand. How can we be friends after everything?" I whispered.

"I know it's a long shot, but I really do want to be friends. What I did was… there are no excuses for what I did to you, Ron, or Harry. I was pushed into something that I couldn't get out of and was forced into playing a role I hated. He would have killed me or my Mother if I didn't obey and quite frankly, she's all I have left in this world. All of this may seem abrupt and crazy, but Hermione, I mean all of it. I am truly, TRULY sorry. Please, can you at least try to forgive me?"

I thought about it for a few minutes and he patiently waited for my reply. I finally nodded my head, "I will try."

He looked like he had received the best Christmas present in the world. That in its self to my breath away. "Can I ask for one thing, Hermione?"

I just waited for his question. "Can you call me Draco?"

"Yes…Draco."

After that, he left with not a lot to say, he said one thing about the weather. I was baffled at what had transpired in the library one not so regular evening.

Later in the prefect common room, I found myself sitting in front of the blazing fire. Naturally, I was engrossed in a book that I had borrowed from the library. The words were pulling me into the story with no trouble at all. It wasn't until I heard a cough did I notice another wizard in the room with me. Those pair of grey eyes following my hand twisting a strand of untamed hair. "Mal—Draco, what do you want now?"

He only smirked as he sat next beside me to watch the flames roaring to life. We sat in silence for ten minutes at least, before he turned to face me again. "Hermione, I know that I said I am sorry earlier…" The great Draco seemed to be fumbling for words, while my brain ran ramped. My initial thought was I knew he didn't mean a word he had said before, but then something was nagging my thoughts. Why was he having trouble with this? What was he about to say next?

"I just wanted to say sorry again for calling you…that name. Not only that, but for being a giant prick from day one. You were—are an insanely bright wizard and if I had half the wit and intellect as you, I should have focused on that instead of what my parents had told me what was right. I have so much guilt over that and over how I treated you. And I know you are thinking that I am repeating myself, but I just…" Draco's eyes had closed for a brief moment, causing my eyes to drift away from the closed hypnotic grey eyes and to his lips. I couldn't help but look. My mind wandered to other topics besides talking—shocking myself for even thinking about that…with him…I forced myself to look towards the fire.

"Hermione… I only want you to believe me. I don't deserve it nor do I ever deserve your forgiveness, but I desperately needed you to know the depths of how sorry I truly am."

For a moment, I thought I heard him sniffle, but then it was over. He only wanted for me to answer him, at least that's what I assumed he was doing. "Draco, I appreciate what you said and I do believe you."

My last four words seemed to let the tension roll off his body. He genuinely smiled at me. "Thank you." Draco's mysterious grey eyes followed me again before returning to the fire. What did he see that made him wander his eyes?

"So, how about that Potion class?" I had to ask a question, my mind was becoming chaotic with my hormones and my mind telling them to shut it.

Draco laughed, "You really are asking me about Potions? Okay… well, I really enjoy it. It's one of my best classes actually. How about you? How are you liking it this term?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, catching Draco's eyes. "I am actually not fairing well in that class—If I am honest. But it's interesting none the less. I will succeed in that class." My voice held so much determination.

After another moment of silence, Draco broke it, "Why don't I tutor you?"

"What?" I yelped, "I don't need help. Thank you though."

He only laughed, "You just said that you are not doing well in that class and would do anything to succeed in it."

"I didn't say I would do anything to succeed in it!" I stood up quickly, Draco followed suit. "You might not have, but I am translating." He was smirking! That little ferret was smirking! "I will not need your services!" I held back a desire to stomp my foot on the ground.

That seemed to cause him to laugh even harder. "My services? That makes me sound so cheap and dirty Ms. Granger. Unless you want me to be dirty, I will warn you though… I am not cheap."

"I don't think you are my type." I scowled.

He smirked, noticing my blushing cheeks, "Granger, I am everyone's type. Even some of the boys, but don't worry, I only am into the women."

I hadn't noticed, but he had somehow walked me against a wall! I felt the cold, hard wall behind me, giving me a sudden jolt. "Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco smiled, his eyes held an emotion I hadn't seen before, they seemed to turn darker. I let my eyes wander towards his lips and realized how short of a distance it was from my own. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"You said you wanted my services.. I am at your command oh great one." He then took a step back and dramatically bowed low. "Not funny Draco."

"Sure it is, I mean, I can see that you are disappointed."

I rolled my eyes, "Disappointed over what?"

"Not being kissed by me." He said it as if it was a matter of fact!

"I do not want to be kissed by you. Ever." I emphasized Ever.

Draco only smiled, "How about a bet Granger? I say that within the week you will want to kiss me, you will kiss me first."

I crossed my arms, "What do I get if I win?"

Draco didn't hesitate, "I will be your slave for the next week. And if I win, I will tell you after you kiss me."

"Draco, that doesn't sound good." I waited for him to reply. "It isn't anything dirty. So do you agree?" He stuck out his hand, as if knowing I would already say yes, which I did. I took his hand and felt a shiver go down my spine. Crap. He was irritably right. I was in deep trouble.

"I definitely don't think it is a good idea…"I mumbled. Mischief danced in his grey eyes, "I thought Gryffindors never backed down from a challenge?"

My own eyes flared in defiance. "Fine! You are on!"

Draco backed from me with a look and that's when it hit me. He got me. He actually got me to say yes to this nutty bet! That's when I stomped my foot and rushed up the stairs before he could say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just FYI: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters-That all belongs to JK Rowling!**

 _She brushed the spine in reverence, as if it were the holy grail. Books were all like that for her—the written knowledge that was past down from wiser men and women…well at least most of them. Lockhart never counted for much, especially now that he lost all of his memories. She began to hum softly to herself right before she reached the book she had been searching for._

After promptly retrieving it, she set it down onto one of the library desks. She took a seat and quickly began to read the book's contents. That's where she had planted herself from day one of year seven at Hogwarts. It wasn't unusual to find her there amongst her treasured books. It was on one of those regular nights that the most unusual thing occurred. He walked in.

I watched as he glided into the library. He usually stuck to the common room for prefects. I may be a prefect myself, but it seems like he makes an effort not to cross my path. I had multiple theories on why he did this, maybe it was because he still viewed me as a mudblood; or maybe it was that he hated that he was on the losing side; or maybe it was out of shame that he picked he who must not be named side. It didn't really matter, I was fine without running into him and truthfully, I didn't understand what Professor McGongall was thinking! If I was talking to Ron, he would agree. Harry and Ginny are off on their honeymoon. Ron and I dated for a short period of time before he ended up leaving me for Lavender. That was only two weeks ago and apparently they are having the time of their lives in Egypt visiting his brother. In truth, it he cracked my heart more than he broke it. I knew in my heart I wanted something more passionate. I had a brief crush on Fred, but then the war took him and there would be no rekindling that. I felt a tear fall as I remembered Fred and how George was handling it all. He barely left the joke shop, much to his parents dismay. I know that Fluer and Angelina were helping him, attempting to lift his spirits since his passing. I do know that we would all miss him very much.

I lifted my eyes from my book and found a pair of grey ones looking in my direction. I froze on the spot, gripping to my book as a life preserver. I felt feverish and I hated it. He made me feel like that in my earlier years, before he became a deatheater. A small shiver went down my spine in a frustratingly pleasant way. For a moment, I thought I noticed a smirk form on his face. He walked towards my table and sat down like it was the most natural thing to do. As if he had done that all of his life. "Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I noticed you that you couldn't keep your eyes off of me and I just wanted to know is it my good looks that made you drool?" His eyes were full of mischief.

"Nothing. I noticed you never went into the library before now." I put my head back into the book, hoping the hint would be caught. It wasn't.

"I actually have been in the library, you just never noticed. And should I even talk about how you noticed that I was here when you were? I am touched Granger." Then Malfoy did something insane. He gave me a real smile. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Malfoy, I don't have time for these games." I kept my head buried in the book until a pale hand reached over and gently pushed the book on the table."I am not play games. I will be honest, I just want to be your friend…Hermione…"

I gasped. He used my first name. "I don't understand. How can we be friends after everything?" I whispered.

"I know it's a long shot, but I really do want to be friends. What I did was… there are no excuses for what I did to you, Ron, or Harry. I was pushed into something that I couldn't get out of and was forced into playing a role I hated. He would have killed me or my Mother if I didn't obey and quite frankly, she's all I have left in this world. All of this may seem abrupt and crazy, but Hermione, I mean all of it. I am truly, TRULY sorry. Please, can you at least try to forgive me?"

I thought about it for a few minutes and he patiently waited for my reply. I finally nodded my head, "I will try."

He looked like he had received the best Christmas present in the world. That in its self to my breath away. "Can I ask for one thing, Hermione?"

I just waited for his question. "Can you call me Draco?"

"Yes…Draco." After that, he left with not a lot to say, he said one thing about the weather. I was baffled at what had transpired in the library one not so regular evening.


End file.
